midiancityfandomcom-20200214-history
Anomalia Circus
"It's a circus, I suppose... Tea?" - Mort the Magnificent Somewhat of a spiritual successor to the Circus Freaks and other unique circus troupes, The Anomalia Circus currently resides in the Funhouse at the Midian docks. Founded by Illusionist and now Ringleader Mort the Magificent and his founding members Missy and Tahlia. Anomalia is currently under the leadership of The Mistress Grim the Puppeteer. This troupe is made up of members of a various degrees of insanity (the founding members themselves are prime examples of this). Those who possess talents worthy of an audience will find themselves welcome here, but those who lack a few loose screws may find themselves somewhat out of place. Faction RP (What to Expect) While not necessarily evil, the Anomalia Circus is composed of individuals whose IC sanity can range from somewhat damaged, to completely gone. Thus, expect to be part of some odd IC dialogue and behaviors that can be ignorantly criminal at times (few members are actually aware of the laws). There is little structure to the circus, members are somewhat free to do as they please, but are encouraged to spread the "uniqueness" of the circus around the city. The most expected of the members is to be available for scheduled performances which are occasionally given in front of the Funhouse during peak hours. Entertaining in the streets with tricks of varying degrees of danger to their audience are common. While there is a sense of kinship among the members, don't expect too much help when your crimes get you in trouble with the authorities. Some members IC, depending on how good-willed they are, may come to your aid, but most tend to forget you ever were. Primary traits of most members most likely include: #A special talent worthy of an audience, preferably one that hasn't been already recruited. #Insanity. The founding members are escaped asylum patients, and thus their recruits tend to of the same feather. Insanity can range from outright sociopathic, to somewhat disturbed. However, extremely violent members are tend to be seen as "hassle" for the troupe's reputation. #A tolerance for for other insane individuals. A circus is like a family (a family of crazies). Roles All members of the circus are equal, and the only one who holds anything close to authority is the Ringleader, who really only tries to maintain a facade of order with no discernible power. Members' titles are merely based on your talent and role you play in the show. Seniority occasionally invokes respect, but don't count on it; this is Anomalia. Key Members Mistress Dollenoure Bathory: Current Ringleader and Puppeteer, this women of refined elegance and grim sepulchral nature assumes her role as Mistress of Anomalia. She's seen a vile, obdurate, and just plain loony of a person. A villain of sorts, she's found her place with the troupe, using it as a means for carrying out her personal goals. That being said, she hopes to demoralize the, if not already, minds of local Midianites through her audacious performance tricks. Most of her tricks consist of death defying games, that put the participants through insanity driven horror and terror. Mort the Magnificent: ex-Ringleader and founding member of the Anomalia Circus, Mort fills the role of the Magician, aptly holding the title "Anomalia Illusionist." Having met Missy and Tahlia before having found his way to Midian, Mort decided to start a circus of his own. Normally a friendly fellow, apt to serve you tea at the Funhouse, Mort tends to have mood swings. Caution is advised; the magician you are about to handle is very damaged. Missy (deceased): Another founding member and fish hybrid, Missy was the lead juggler of the circus, and held somewhat of a close bond with the Ringleader. Currently at the bottom of the sea. Was last seen dead as Mort attempted to dispose of her corpse at sea. Swimmers are advised to stay out of the water nonetheless Tahlia (missing, presumed dead): Rabbit hybrid and third founding member, Tahlia was "property" of Mort's. She inhabited a large dressing trunk, and slept there. She, and the trunk she inhabited, have gone missing as of late. According to other senior member Missy, Tahlia had merely left the circus. Recent revelations have suggested otherwise. Sev Viper: Anomalia's Knife thrower, Hypnotist, and self-proclaimed Head of Human Resources. Sev was once a skilled psychologist but due to complications he instead decided to take up a career in knife throwing. His love of psychology continues, manifesting in his ability to hypnotize, and as he acts as Anomalia's Human Resources department, seeing to the well being of its members. He still hangs on to his PhD, though it is somewhat bloodstained. Does not sleep. Seems to have a knife fixation. Is prone to taking notes about everyone's behavior, looking for mental defects. Kismet: Speaks in rhyme. Very dangerous, and is always armed with her whip, which also happens to be the primary tool of her career as Anomalia's Whip-Dancer. Civilians are advised to treat the wooden boards of the dock with decency, as Kismet is fond of them.